Nocturnus
Nocturnus is the darkest guild of Historica, and is the eastern most section of Historica. It is also one of the four major Guilds of Historica. It is above all a dark expanse, consisting of cursed forests, impassible mountains, and deep swamps. All manners of accursed creatures inhabit it, from wolf-men to lizard peoples, but it has the lowest human population in all of Historica. Guild of Nocturnus on Eurobricks History Nocturnus did not start out as the dark, cursed guild it is today. Thousands of years ago, around the time of the druids, Nocturnus was covered in grassland, which once stretched the whole continent. However, the Drow, which were being defeated by the Elves in the Elvish - Drow Wars, were forced to retreat to Nocturnus. There for hundreds of years, they bent and twisted the land to their needs until Nocturnus became the land it is today. During the continent wide chaos that followed the defeat of the Kaliphlinian Empire, not much was known about Nocturnus during this time. However, at the end of the chaos, at the treaty made by the wise sages in Cedrica, Nocturnus became the eastern guild of Historica. Drow Rebellion Nocturnus is a vulnerable Guild and it's inhabitants don't accept a weak leader. When the current Nocturnian leader showed some weakness, the leader of the Drow, Yvonnel started a rebellion by rewarding a very big bounty on the head of Lord Ssilyrrlith. Many Nocturnians, like the werewolves and the Bat-Army chose the side of the Drow or declared themselves to be neutral. In reaction to these events and being an archenemy of the Drow, Avalonia almost immediately declared war on the rebels. This resulted in some minor battles at the Avalonian and Nocturnian borders. As some of the rebel-raids were situated in Mitgardia, they also joined the side of Avalonia and Lord Ssilyrrlith. Only the Guild of Kaliphlin stated to be neutral as they traded with the other three Guilds. After a bloody battle, in which many lost their lives, including the Avalonian Lord Trian Burress, the rebels were forced withdraw their troops out of Abyssian. Government The current leader of Nocturnus is Raavage. Not a lot is known about Lord Raavage, Guildmaster of Nocturnus, other than his decades long tenure uniting the varied beastly inhabitants of the Eastern darklands. His appointment was shrouded in secrecy though some say he earned the right to lead in a bloody tournament featuring the five trials of Karna. (MOC made by Robuko). But thanks to the attack by the elementals, the rebelion faded to the background. Economy The Nocturnus guild earns a lot of its wealth from the sulfuric lava flows, rich veins of mineral ore and a recklessness for personal safety. Geography The guild of Nocturnus governs the eastern darklands, comprised of The Kelra Labyrinths to the west, the vast and rugged Rakath Mountains running all the way from the Mitgardian peaks to the Siccus Badlands, through to the far eastern swamplands of Moruth. The Kelra Labyrinths are home to the Minotaurus and Reptrians, who hold sway over the arrivals of foreign guilds to the eastern darklands. Often a sizable 'donation' is expected as well a the correct answer to one of the many riddles posed by the Minotaurus. Should guildsmen fail at this task, they may be pursued through the labyrinth of stonework and bracken by the Reptrians who hunt for their prey within. Those skilled at passing through the depths of Kelra will find themselves with the next challenge of how best to negotiate the mountainous divide of Rakath, home to Dwarves, Orcs, Dragons, and of course the Drow, an ancient species of dark elves. Many ask themselves, is the high road the best plan, or does a trip to the underworld yield better results? Not many return from these ranges quite as they were. Finally off to the eastern Moruth Swamplands, home to the army of undead creatures, the least said of this ungodly marshy area the better, though it is rumoured that this was the homeland of Lord Ssilyrrlith, and where he began his journey to ascendancy of the guild of Nocturnus. There are also small populations of humans surviving scattered throughout the darklands. They will always find a way to prosper, but its how they prosper that leaves them a scarred race. Capital and Major Places Settlements * Abyssian * Shadowmere * Skavenport * Kyrrath * Port Wrath * Merodaquinas * Village of Master Raccoon * The Reach Places of Note * Claw Breaker Area * Butcher's Bay * Goolag Archipel * Harbringers Haven * Kelra Labyrinth * Moruth Swamplands * Eastern Darklands * Rakath Mountains * Rod's Peak * Street of Cerberus * Styx * The Fallen Angel Military Though the second smallest of the guilds, after Varlyrio, in both population and troop numbers, Nocturnus makes a formidable force in battle. Many Nocturnian soldiers aren't even human, and like Mitgardia, the terrain makes them only stronger. Nocturnus can field around 20,000 soldiers, the second smallest of the guilds, larger than Varlyrio. Races *'Minotaurs: '''Fierce half-breed of men and bulls. Of the many creatures in Historica, the minotaurs rank highly in strength and dangerousness. Within Nocturnus, most minotaurs live in the forests or the Kelra Labyrinths. *'Reptrians:' Lizard people, the Reptrians are dangerous killers, and the dominant peoples of the Moruth Swamplands of Nocturnus. *'Drow:' A near extinct race of dark elves; infamous for once conquering all of Historica. *'Werewolves:' Vicious half-breeds, Werewolves are among the most feared peoples of Nocturnus, inhabiting many areas of the guild, though being more predominant in the forests and mountains. *'Humans: 'The race of man is rare in Nocturnus, with almost no large organizations of humans present. *'Others/Unknown: '''Various other races inhabit Nocturnus, though in extremely small numbers, with many of which being undetermined breeds in themselves. Dwarves can sometimes be found; as are many other half-breed creatures not cataloged as a race. Myths persist that dragons may still be found in Nocturnus, though no evidence has been found as of yet. Standard Nocturnian colors are red and gold. The standard of Nocturnus represents not only the blood spilled, but the lust for exploitation of natural resources. The rich veins of ore running through the Rakath ranges draw many races to its bosom, only to be horribly changed by the hostile environment within. Only the strong adapt and survive. The red and gold are a constant reminder and rallying cry to all the creatures of the darkland, it is a symbol of the strength that the guild master must possess to lead such a varied and unpredictable band of races.Category:Guilds of Historica Category:Geography Category:Guilds